homosexvsthebiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Romans 1/@comment-5120622-20120520060628
Listen all of you and UNDERSTAND: When the self-righteous Pharisees of Judaism (teachers of the law/commands of GOD) passed from the scene (in their flesh), their spirit of leavening (self-exaltation in "who" they were in that flesh) did not parish with them, no more than it did when their fore-fathers left the earth (in their flesh). Their spirit lives on from generation to generation and from faith (Judaism of traditional thinking) to faith (Christianity of traditional thinking) now manifested in the off-spring religion of traditional-Christianity. Miss-using the Holy Scripture via "teaching false doctrines" due to a lack of "spiritual understanding of those verses of law and thereby laying heavy burdens on their neighbors which they cannot bear, is therefore NOTHING NEW under the sun even as it is written. The Messiah predicted such and warned us to beware of it. The leavening (self-worship of their OWN flesh-sexuality in the seat of honor at the expense of their neighbor's dishonor (via blindness to the spirit of the laws and commands GOD has written) and seeing these neighbors Same Gender flesh-unions are rendered "of vile raiment" while Other Gender flesh-unions worthy of a place of honor. Ye Hypocrites! Who hide behind your own christ even as your Pharisaic fore-fathers hid behind their own moses. Who yet are straining at a gnat (the second commandment) and swallowing a camel (all the anti-homosex verses you miss-teach for centuries). Ye, who say to your neighbor, let me get the mote out of your eye and have a beam (2nd commandment violations) in your own. Ye Hypocrites! And blind leaders (pastors and teachers and theologians) of the blind (those who cannot see the truth for your lies). REPENT! If GOD has given YOU as ones with natural instincts for expressing love via other-gender flesh-unions, would not that SAME GOD (who insist HIS ways ARE EQUAL and humankind’s are NOT) give such good things to his human children with natural instincts for expressing love via same-gender flesh-unions? Come let us REASON from the scriptures and stop letting satan use your “nature – in the flesh” (breeding assisting homophobic animosity) to lead you into Lying and Baring False Witness Against GOD in Willful Ignorance (as you vigorously resist the simplest of LOGOS reasoning) Now re-read this above that I have just written SLOWLY and you will discover it is SATURATED with the dialogue language of the Messiah Jeshuah HIMSELF and Biblical verses within it. I have drawn upon NUMEROUS verses in the 4 Gospels of HIS (while in the flesh) ministry and NOT our favorite Pharisean brother Paul or Moses (in whom the Pharisees trusted). The problem with your knowledge of the verses that SEEM anti-homosex is quite simple: The Comforter (who teaches the child of GOD “all things” is NOT within you. So you have Knowledge of what the verses say… (and even that is not altogether complete as you disregard mis-translations too)… BUT you are yet without UNDERSTANDING of them. Even as the Pharisees were in Judaism for it’s THAT spirit that lives on in you TODAY! My Homosexual children, you need not be afraid of them nor hate yourself for the natural instinct to express covenant love (spiritual-substance) with one of the same gender and seal it with the fleshly-sign of unification. Even as Heterosexuals are accommodated by GOD to do so.. But DO stay away from gaiety culture, vanities and pride, gender bending, and out of covenant sexuality which is of the world and fornication even as with heterosexuals who do such. JBM